Timothy Dugan (Earth-11584)
History "You saved my life Cap. Least I can do is help you beat back the bastards. Least you can do for me though is open up a tab!" 'Timothy Aloysius "Dum Dum" Dugan '''was British soldier and demolitions expert born in 1915. Little has been officially revealed about his past, though he did frequently speak fondly of his mother during his service in World War II (and even boasted that he would get a tattoo of her name if he managed to make it through the war.) Dugan was a fun-loving man who was rarely seen without a beer in his hand. However he was also one of the most deadly of the Howling Commandos, as he was their chief demolitions and weapons expert. Dugan was among the first of the young men of Britain to sign up for World War II in 1939, eventually becoming part of the British Expeditionary Force into France. After their bitter defeat at the hands of the Nazis and the heroci evacuation at Dunkirk, Dugan remained an active soldier, eventually being assigned with the American 107th Infantry Regiment under the command of Chester Phillips and the SSR. Dugan provided his expertise in explosives and munitions to the battalions, trying to figure out exactly how the advanced HYDRA weaponry worked. Before he could make any real headway, though, he was captured with much of the rest of his unit and taken to a prison camp/manufacturing plant thirty miles behind enemy lines. He remained their for several weeks before he was unexpectedly rescued by Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. While in prison he had made friends with several other of the inmates, and would eventually join with them and Cap in a unit known as the Howling Commandos. The Commandos took out several HYDRA bases throughout the remainder of the war, and Dugan was an instrumental part of their battles, planting tricks and traps for the various HYDRA patrols they came across and becoming more and more accustomed to dealing with the advanced weaponry they came across. Eventually Dugan was commissioned to help lead the charge of the Commandos on the final HYDRA base to stop the ''Valkyrie from bombing the US Eastern seaboard. While they were ultimately successful, Capt. Rogers seemingly died on the mission, sacrificing himself to save the US. Dugan, along with the rest of the Commandos, was sworn to secrecy concerning Rogers' existence. Following the war, Dugan was one of the few Commandos who remained in the military and joined with SHIELD full time as an agent. Much of his time as an agent has yet to be disclosed, but it is known that he participated on at least one mission with Hank Pym, aka Ant-Man, well into his sixties. Dugan died in the summer of 1990 of pancreatic cancer, likely due to his over abuse of alcohol over the years. Powers & Abilities * Demolitions Expert: Dugan was an expert at explosive munitions and disarming bombs, allowing him to create and set many traps for HYDRA agents during the course of the war. He continued with this expertise during his time as a SHIELD agent, helping to develop smarter landmines that would be used in both Korea and Vietnam. * SHIELD training: As a SHIELD agent (and World War II veteran), Dugan was well versed in various firearms and in unarmed combat. Weaknesses Dugan's primary weakness was his alcoholism. It didn't actively impede his ability to perform missions, but it likely did contribute to his untimely death at the age of 75. Film Details Dum Dum Dugan appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Neal McDonough. * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) only * Ant-Man (2015) only Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:SHIELD members